A Summer To Remember
by riderofthelightning
Summary: When summer came, I didn't expect to fall in love with the guy I hated, and lose the guy I thought I loved. M for language.


Today was the last day of school, and the beginning of hell as I knew it. It was going to be the last day I see my friends in a while, and the start of seeing him everyday (Him being Justin Beiber). He's the cocky type, player, thinks he can get what he wants just because he's popular.

You're probably wondering why I have to see him everyday, don't you? (Don't think I'm dumb. I'm an A average student.)

Sigh, its this dumb idea our parents have. My parents are best friends with his parents, we have a trip all this summer, you've probably seen this in a movie too. Except, I don't plan on talking to him, or doing anything with him, so it's a summer free of any possible annoyances I might get myself into.

"Yo! !"

Oh shit. Why now, God?

"What do you want, Beiber?" My voice tried to stay calm, but in my mind, I was sending him death threats that are so gory, I don't plan on telling you.

"Just wanted to know if you're coming tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I've said that lie so many times before, it doesn't even make me flinch.

"Good."

He took me by surprised when he kissed me on the cheek. My cheeks flushed deep red. His cockiness showed in his smile. His posse laughed at his antics, but he was really getting on my nerves! I didn't bother doing anything and just decided to pull myself out of there before he could humiliate me any further.

On the way home, I visited my best friend Dani at her place. We laughed, we hugged, we watched Daria. It's what we always do before the summer started. Before deciding to go home, I made sure to pay one last visit to my other friend, Cole.

Cole and I go way back. We met each other at the hospital, we were neighbors, it was sort of fate driven that we would grow up together. I sort of call him my big brother, since I didn't have one. He's way more mature than I am, and I can talk to him about anything. We promised never to hide a secret from each other.

When I got to their house (which wasn't far away because we were neighbors, duh) I opened the door and just went inside. I'm considered family around here since I spend way more time here than my own house, and I just go in when I like.

"He's up in his room dear."

I went on upstairs, taking a glance at all the pictures next to the stairway. There were pictures of just them, but halfway through, there was a pic of both our families. Cole and I on his 5th birthday, the day we graduated, our first camping trip, there were so many memories here.

I stopped at the front door and then turned the knob. He was inside, lying on his bed.

"So, the 15 year old nerd girl has come to say goodbye before she falls in love with the popular kid."

"Shush you."

He snickered. "It's happened a lot in movies."

"Not to me. Now shut up, I wanted this to be all emotional and we're crying and all that stuff that happens in movies."

"If that can happen, then why not mine?"

I slammed the door on my way out. I didn't want to hear one more lick of that. I was already rattled up from earlier. I stormed my way to our front door, and my entrance caused some commotion in the household. My parents, however, knew better than to mess with a girl who's going through puberty.

Four hours had passed since our fight. I expected Cole to call by now to apologize.

…

Five minutes without a call. What the hell is taking him so long?

"Honey, dinner is ready!"

After I churned out whatever was left of Mom's meatloaf, I checked my phone for any messages or missed calls.

Nothing.

I decided to phone him, to see what was up with him taking so long. It rang, but there wasn't an answer. I tried again, and the same thing happened. I gave up and just decided to go to bed.

I tried everything to get to sleep, but I still couldn't. I was worried. Why would Cole just not talk to me? I mean, sure, I was a bitch today, but it's not like I wasn't before. Did I just hit a nerve? Some pent up emotion? Gah, I don't know.

I stayed like that for most of the night. Tossing and turning in the sheets, it was hard to relax. I knew that by the time morning came, I would be tired as shit.

I'm totally back from my hiatus! Can you believe that? 3

I've missed all of these. I can't wait to write some more.


End file.
